tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Luke fon Fabre
Luke fon Fabre (ルーク・フォン・ファブレ, Ruuku fon Fabure) is the fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY series. He is the son of Duke Crimson Herzog fon Fabre and Duchess Susanne fon Fabre, and by extension, the nephew of King Ingobert VI, the king. Luke lost all of his memories, of childhood after a kidnapping incident at age ten. Upon being returned home, Luke was confined to the safety of the family manor. The incident and subsequent isolation lead Luke to become immature, selfish and with next to no knowledge of the world. One day after and assassination attempt Luke is exposed to the world and undertakes a grand adventure. In the Ancient Ispanian language, his birth name means "Light of the Sacred Flame" (聖なる焔の光, Seinaru Homura no Hikari). "You can’t go forward if you keep looking back." :—Luke fon Fabre. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal (English), Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography An amnesic aristocrat who was confined to his family's manor following a kidnapping seven years ago. One day, he is suddenly spirited away from his home and to a far valley on the other side of the world due to an accidental hyperresonance when Tear attempted to assassinate Van. With little experience in regard to life outside the manor and normal human relationships, Luke is suddenly forced to find his way back home. After he finds himself involved in a far larger struggle, he transforms from a spoiled child into a selfless hero. Appearance Luke's outfit for the most part remains the same. He wears a white coat with two buttons near the chest area and a black undershirt that reveals his stomach. He wears black pants and red shoes to compliment his appearance. He has long red hair but cuts it short later in the series. in the far future, a man who appears to be Luke, or possibly Asch, has long hair and wears more conservative clothing that seems to combine Luke and Asch's style. * Hair Color: Red * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 17 (Volumes 1–3), 18 (Volume 4), 20 (future) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'7" / 171 cm * Weight: 150 lbs. / 68 kg Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Initially, due to his sheltered upbringing brought on as the result of his kidnapping, Luke is initially self-centered, abrasive, arrogant, and rude. He does not pay attention to the feelings of others and acts condescending to others, even his own friends. He is not above pointing out the flaws of others or getting into fights and thought his status made him superior to others. He was not above hitting Mieu when they first met simply because he found Mieu annoying. He was not above being rude to others and calling them names, referring to Mieu as a thing. He also was clueless as to how the world worked, once eating an apple without paying, claiming he did not need to pay since the manor paid for everything. He also tended to order people around, ordering Tear to accompany him on his journey which she agreed only due to his status and once ordering Mieu to spit fire and telling Tear to be quiet. He was not without some affection, as he genuinely cared for Natalia and Guy along with his parents, and looked up to Van as his master. However, once he learned of his true origin as a clone and realizing how his actions caused harm which causes his friends' temporary abandonment of him, he resolved to change to become a better person, cutting off his hair as a symbol of his change. He becomes more sensitive to the feelings of others and tries to be a kinder person, though his impulsiveness and unintentionally rude comments sometimes get in the way. He retains a sense of honest and duty towards his mission, along with developing a close relationship with his friends. He also begins to understand the different perspectives of not only his allies but his enemies and begins to understand their motivation toward their goals, expressing sympathy for many of them. He also loses his sense of superiority toward others, due to his understanding he is a clone. He becomes willing to sacrifice himself on multiple occasions if it means saving others, despite the protest of his friends, showing how much he has grown and the depth of his devotion to help others. Out of all of the teammates, he seems closest to Tear, who he asks to watch over him and look after him. He even buys back the necklace she sold in order to help them during the beginning of the journey because it was important to her and genuinely thanks her for everything she has done for him. He soon develops strong feelings for her which are reciprocated and he attempts to confess, but decides against it. Some traits that he retains even as he changes is his mischievous personality, short temper, and honest personality. He enjoys teasing his friends, once pushing Guy into the hot spring near the female members of their group simply to see his reaction. He still occasionally makes rude comments but never means harm by them and does apologize if his words come too far, though his comments are far more restrained and less hurtful than they were in the past. He also hates being teased or made fun of, sulking when his friends tease him. He is still prone to jumping head first into fights but is more contemplative and does think of strategies to defeat his enemies and protect his friends and the innocent. His status as a clone makes him unsure of himself, causing him to develop an inferiority complex toward Asch, the person he was cloned from and questioned if he was his own person. Because he is a clone, he believes he has no right to live as he feels he denied Asch the right to his life which leads him to recklessly trying to sacrifice himself on several occasions to save the others. His impending death as the result of the instability of clones also worries him, though he ponders and worries about this in silence in order not to disturb others. Relationships Friends/Allies * Luke's Faction Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Fighting Style Luke continues the tradition of being a slower-hitting, more powerful swordsman who chooses to focus on more damaging techniques with less emphasis on combos. As such, he has techniques such as Raging Blast and Guardian Field, both of which do not chain well in combos. Luke has many elemental attacks which can create incomplete FOF Circles, adding a unique amount of elemental versatility that enables him to form his own FOF Changes when needed. Through a series of sidequest events involving the Albert-style textbooks, Luke can learn additional techniques like Sonic Thrust, Demon Fist, and Slag Assault. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Kidnapping Seven years prior to the events of the story, Luke is reportedly kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire, an experience so traumatic as to cause him to lose all memory of events and people encountered before this event. Since his return to Kimlasca, he has been confined in the Fabre manor in Baticul, by orders of his uncle, King Ingobert VI, having only the company of his parents, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the servants, his teacher Van Grants, and his best friend Guy Cecil. Because of this, Luke has attempted to escape many times from the manor, but to no avail. His methods of escaping have included hiding inside a bag left in a wagon that came to deliver goods to the kitchen's manor, climbing the fence, and disguising himself as a "White Knight". Since this event, Luke has periodically experienced painful headaches, similar to migraines but apparently less severe and with no perceptible cause, hearing voices each time they occur. Luke's family believe them to be linked to the kidnapping. Synopsis See also External links * Sorey Tales of Zestiria (Official Japanese Website) * Luke fon Fabre Aselia Notes & Trivia * Following the typical hereditary order of succession in existing monarchies in the real world, Luke is currently third in line to inherit the throne of the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. He is preceded by the second in line, Luke's mother Suzanne, who is the sister of the reigning king, and further preceded by the royal heir and Luke's cousin, Natalia. This disregards all complications related to replication and genetic lineage. If Luke and Natalia's intended plan of marriage had progressed, Luke would not bypass the order of succession to become the next king, instead becoming the prince consort, while Natalia retains her position as queen regnant. * After starting a new game with "Titles" purchased in the Grade Shop, if Luke wears a costume title when he heads back to his room in the beginning, Guy comments whether he has cut his hair while Luke insists that the short hair is a wig. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Luke's Faction